supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raguel (Rulers of Kind)
Raguel was the third Archangel created by God, after the twins Michael and Helel as well as the second, Samael. He led Heaven with the other archangels. He personally leads the Seraphims. Biography Raguel was created by God soon after Samael's birth. Raguel was in charge, alongside his fellow Archangel siblings to watch over the rest of the angels and maintain order in Heaven. Things were prospecting peacefully when God introduced humanity and Helel despised them, Raguel disliked the humans but kept his opinion for himself. Helel rebelled against God and Raguel fought his older brother with his siblings, God left Heaven and Anu took the role of an Advisor for Archangels, Raguel took the role of the Judge at that period. When Samael and his followers started to sire Nephalems with Lilith and her followers, Raguel despised the Nephalems more than all, however, he saw Uldyssian, Mendeln, Linarian and their band fight and defeat the Triune, he saw Uldyssian repel the angels and kill the demons who invaded the Earth in order to kill him. Eventually, the Archangels made a vote to decide of the fate of both Nephalems and humans, Michael and Raphael instantly voted for their anihilation, Gabriel and Jegudiel voted for their survival, Raguel had to vote but, due to Uldyssian's sacrifice and Gabriel's speech where he told that it wasn't fair to kill someone for who they are rather than for what they do, the third Archangel finally voted to save Nephalems and humans. Michael ordered the Deluge so it may wipe out all of Samael's and Helel's 200 followers' Nephilims as well as Lilith's Cambions, he hadn't acted to save the Nephalems, Raguel learned that and they argued, finally, Raguel decided to fall to save humans. Raguel was part of the first group which stopped the Prime Evils and locked them. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Raguel carries a primary Archangel Blade that can virtually kill anything, including other Primordial Species. For it to function at full power, it can only be wielded by an Archangel. * El'Druin: The personal weapon of Raguel that is known for being the Sword of Justice. This sword can virtually destroy anything in creation but only slightly harm Primordial Beings. Powers and Abilities Raguel was the third angel ever to be created. Few Entities in existence can match his power except for Samael, Michael, Helel, Arch-Nephilims/Cambions, Primordial Beings, Demiurges, Shards, and Primordial Species that can match him equally like Azrael or Famine. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Raguel holds immense power, Castiel know that even with his Godstiel power, Raguel would be far more difficult to kill than Raphael, with his Heavenly Vessel, Raguel would be equal to a Young Arch-Hybrid. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As the third angel ever to be created, Raguel was taught every species, object, weapon, location, and even the multiverse from his father. Raguel is aware of the mark of Cain's true purpose as he existed when God and Amara fought. ** Omnilingualism: Raguel has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time. * Elementumkinesis: Raguel can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wind, or temperatures, unlike Gabriel, Raphael, Helel, Michael or Jegudiel and like Samael, he don't have a main element. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Control): Like every angel, Raguel can manipulate the forces of holy fire. He can use this to harm, kill, or confine his younger siblings since his holy fire is far superior to theirs. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Raguel has billions years of fighting skill experience, making him the top best fighters in existence with Azrael, Erebos and Famine equaling him. * Healing/Purification: Raguel can heal an individual from severe injuries, aliments, or diseases. He can cleanse any corruption from an entity such as the demonic and purify their essence, however, he could not sense nor clean the corruption of a Primordial Being. * Holy White Light: Raguel can generate a white light and vaporize an entire area of far distances. This power will only harm other Primordial Species Level Entities or stronger. * Immortality: Michael has lived for countless billions of years. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Mental Manipulation: Raguel can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. ** Dream Manipulation: Raguel can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. He can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity as he did for Mephistopheles' host and, by extension, Mephistopheles. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Raguel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Michael can be harm or killed by anything equal or stronger. Primordial Level Weaponry can harm or kill him. * Reality Warping: Raguel can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe. * Regeneration: Raguel's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. * Resurrection: '''Like every angel, Raguel can resurrect any deceased individual from their respective afterlife, bringing them back to life. * '''Advanced Smiting: Raguel can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought. He can only smite entities below a Archangel-Level Entity. * Soul Channeling/Reading/Absorption: Raguel can channel the power of a soul into his body and augment his powers and abilities to a high degree. He can detect if a soul is occupying a body or not. * Super Stamina: Raguel does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. He can exert himself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire out. * Super Strength: Raguel possesses immense physical strength that allows him to overwhelm any supernatural entity. Raguel is only overwhelmed by stronger Archangel-Level Entities like Michael or Satan. He can also be overwhelmed by Shards, Demiurges or Arch-Hybrids. * Supernatural Concealment: Raguel can prevent anyone from tracking his presence. He can hide from the likes the likes of lesser beings or possibly Archangel-Level Entities. He can be found by Arch-Hybrids, Arch-Cambions, Shards, or Primordial Beings. * Supernatural Perception: Raguel can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. ** Mediumship: Raguel can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits like any angel. * Swordsmanship: Raguel is skilled using a sword and his swordsmanship is second to none. * Telekinesis: Raguel can move objects or beings with his mind. He can even use this power to harm them. * Telepathy: Raguel can read or sense the mind of an individual. He can communicate with individuals through a mental link. * Weather Manipulation: Raguel can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. He can cause massive hurricanes, volcanoes to erupt, and loud thunderstorms in his presence. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Raguel is a primordial angel cannot be harmed by standard angelic weapons such as an Angel Blade. an Angel Sword can harm him at a lesser degree. * The First Blade: The First Blade can kill Raguel. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Raguel. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain him for a short period of time, any spell from Heka can affect Raguel. * Mark of Cain: The Mark of Cain can corrupt Michael and fill him with blood lust to kill if he bears it. It would affect him since it didn't have any problem on Lucifer. The Mark can potentially kill him due of one of it's powers being protecting the individual who bears the Mark from any attacks and returns the enemy's attack by seven fold. Michael will be severely harm if he uses powerful attack, but instant death attacks will kill him. Destroying Beings * Demiurges: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy Michael. * Arch-Hybrids: Any Arch-Hybrid, even a Young one, can kill Raguel. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Michael effortlessly. * Stronger Archangel-Level Entities: An Archangel-Level Entity such as Satan or Samael can overwhelm and kill Raguel. * Shards: An aspect of a Primordial Being such as Chaos can overwhelm and destroy Michael. Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade can harm or kill Michael if it strikes him at his vital organs. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Strongest of Species